leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Shard of True Ice
* is gold efficient without its active. }} Similar Items }} Notes * "Receive diminishing gold from excessive minion kills": Farming more than 20 CS per 5 minutes reduces gold from minions by . Old Icon Shard of True Ice item old.png‎|Shard of True Ice Trivia * , , , , , and were a set of items that shared similar features, specifically having an active ability and a gold-generating item in their recipe. * , , , and are a set of items available since Season Ten that were designed for . Season 3 Version Hide= |-|Show= per 10 seconds.}} |aura = (1100 range).}} |active = |menu = Magic > Ability Power Tools > Gold Income Magic > Mana Regen |buy = |sell = |code = 3092 }} ;Recipe }} |t2 = }} }} * 45 ability power = * 5 mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * 5 mana regeneration = ** Total Gold Value = * was gold efficient without its passive. * was gold efficient with two ally champions nearby. * Alternatively, the active must had at least a value of for to be gold efficient. * Alternatively, the item must be held for 642 seconds (10 minutes and 42 seconds), including time spent holding its predecessor , for its passive to make gold efficient. }} ;Notes * is the only item in the game that upgrades from a gold-generating item to retain its gold-generating passive. * The active ability can be targetted on minions, pets and summoned objects like . * 's active does not give assists. Patch History Wards now properly show their vision range indicator. * Completing the quest and then selling the item to repurchase a different support item will no longer automatically complete the quest for that second support item. ;V10.1 * Now grants 100% base mana regeneration. * Ability power reduced to 45 from 60. * Health reduced to 100 from 150. ;V9.23 - Re-added * , upgrades from . * 60 ability power, 150 health, per 10 seconds. * Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area. Holds up to 4 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. * Receives diminishing gold from excessive minion kills. * Limited to 1 Jungle or Gold Income item. ;V3.14 - Removed * Removed from the game, but reworked into . * + + = . ** + + = . * Added +4 gold per 10 seconds. * removed. * }} added. * added. * removed. * }} added. ;V3.12 * Gold per 10 increased to 5 from 4. ;V3.7 * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana Warp passive aura reduced to 5 mana regen per 5 seconds from 6. ;V1.0.0.152 - Added * + * . * . * 45 ability power. * Gain an additional 4 gold every 10 seconds. * Nearby allied champions gain 6 mana regen per 5 seconds. * Surrounds an ally with a blizzard for 4 seconds that slows nearby enemy movement speed by 30% (60 second cooldown). }} References cs:Shard of True Ice de:Splitter des Wahren Eises fr:Éclat de Glace Pure pl:Odłamek Prawdziwego Lodu ru:Осколок истинного льда zh:Shard of True Ice Category:Gold income items Category:Health items Category:Ability power items Category:Ward items Category:Mana regeneration items